injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Assassins Set
League of Assassins Set is a gear set earned from Survivor released on 11 January 2016. It is the third gear set made available, after the Fourth World Set and the LexCorp Set. *League Of Assassins Throwing Knives (evolves into League Of Assassins Adept Knives) *League Of Assassins Hood (evolves into League Of Assassins Adept Hood) *League of Assassins Initiate Blade (evolves into League of Assassins Adept Blade) Evolved Forms leauge hood.jpg league blade.jpg league KNIVEDS.jpg Effects League Of Assassins Throwing/Adept Knives *10% - 30% POWER GENERATION increase *20% - 40% DAMAGE BOOST to special 1 *EVOLVED AREA EFFECT: opponent's team takes 30% - 50% damage from special 1 League Of Assassins (Adept) Hood *10% - 50% CRIT chance on basic attacks *CRIT BOOST: 10% - 50% more damage on CRIT attacks *EVOLVED DISABLE enemy specials: 40% chance on special 1 League of Assassins Initiate/Adept Blade *10% - 30% DAMAGE BOOST to basic attacks *1% - 21% LIFEDRAIN chance on combo ender *EVOLVED 5% - 10% damage DOT added on special League of Assassins Set Properties *SET EQUIPPED If an opponent tags out within 12 seconds of you tagging in: STEALS 5% - 35% POWER *SET EQUIPPED If an opponent tags out within 12 seconds of you tagging in: HIGH DAMAGE Notes HIGH DAMAGE equals 55% of the user's damage stat in the set's unevolved form. This is not affected by damage boosts, not even Deathstroke/Arkham Origins' inherent 8% bonus damage per promotion. The power steal increases by 0.5% for every fusing. The set effect's wording is misleading. It does not activate when an opponent tags out within 12 seconds of you tagging in, but rather, it applies a "Trapped" Status effect on them for 12 seconds. This is not a snare; rather, the set effect is truly triggered when a "Trapped" opponent tags out, applying the effects on the new tagged in opponent, as well as trapping them too. Tagging in again against the trapped opponent does not refresh trapped duration. This makes the effect much more difficult to utilize than stated. On the other hand, as players tend to tag more often than the AI, they should exercise care not to activate the set effect, as the effect with 3 pieces can deal a lot of unblockable damage. Starting a match with the character using the set will count as as tag in, and they will apply the trapped effect if their opponent tags out or is knocked out within 12 seconds. Additionally, knock out blows will trap the next opponent, and knocking out a trapped opponent does trigger the set effect. The effect will trigger as long as the trapped opponent tags out or is knocked out, even if they are currently facing a different character (not the one with the set), allowing the current character to benefit from the effect despite not being equipped with the set. However, the damage will still scale to the set's user's damage, not the currently active teammate's damage. Out of the 3 pieces, the Blade is by far the most common, the Hood being much rarer and the Knives being the rarest. Injustice 5.jpg|The Hood. Injustice 2.jpg|The Blade. Injustice 3.jpg|The Knives. im.png|The "Trapped" status effect display on a character. Trivia *The hood and knives use "Of" capitalized, while the blade and the set name use "of" without capitalization. *At release, knocking out a trapped opponent does not trigger the set effect, only trapping the next opponent instead. *There is a glitch in Online Battles that, if you tag in within 12 seconds, and if the opponent is able to steal your power, and if they have enough to be able to use their Supermove, and if you try to attack them with a Special right away, then you won't deal any damage to them, or any damage will be dealt to you (if you've been previously hit with a DOT specials before this happened), and the opponent will not attack you, and either side will be able to tag out, but you still can attack them with basic attacks, despite dealing no damage, but you would still generate power but can't use them. Thus you will have to quit the match (by exiting back to homescreen, since you can't tap on anything else on the screen except for basic attacks). Category:Gear Sets Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:Gear Category:Tag effect